


it'll last longer

by alykapedia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sorta future fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:29:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5832649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alykapedia/pseuds/alykapedia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That Kuroo would have an entire folder in his laptop dedicated to a porn collection doesn't really surprise Kei, much less faze him. </p><p>He's expected it, really, he has.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it'll last longer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kokuchim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokuchim/gifts).



> i can't believe my first contribution to this fandom and this pairing is this filth. i'm so incredibly sorry. also i'm sorry for the fade to black bc i am an awkward turtle and i am actually incapable of writing filth.
> 
> set in the not-so-very distant future in which the boys are in uni and kuroo and tsukki are gross boyfriends.

That Kuroo would have an entire folder in his laptop dedicated to a porn collection doesn't really surprise Kei, much less faze him.

He's expected it, really, he has.

(Kuroo has an impressive libido and well, the fact that their relationship had been long-distance from the very beginning can't have helped matters.)

He's even mildly impressed at how Kuroo painstakingly hid the folder—he'd had to open 30 folders to actually get to the actual one, aptly and succinctly named PORN. "Such a pervert," Kei mutters under his breath before glancing surreptitiously at the bathroom door, listening for the unmistakable sound of running water and Kuroo's obnoxious singing.

Alright, Kuroo's still singing his slightly off-key rendition of _Sakura Kiss_.

He hovers the cursor over the folder, debating whether he should open it or not. On one hand, Kuroo did give him free reign over his laptop, and if Kei wanted to spend his time perusing the man's porn collection, then so be it. On the other hand, Kei's not entirely sure if his self-confidence can take it.

(And yeah, they've performed this song and dance routine when their relationship was still a fledgling thing, borne of mutual attraction and intrigue and bolstered by late-night skype sessions and volleyball tips. But Kei still has feelings of inadequacy sometimes because Kuroo could do so much better.)

 _To hell with it_ , Kei decides, rapidly double-clicking on the seemingly innocent icon, index finger jumping on the touchpad.

_Click. Click._

“What.”

So much for an impressive porn collection, Kei muses as a single subfolder, ominously named “DO NOT OPEN” stares back at him judgmentally. _It’s probably a prank_ , he decides. Kuroo must have anticipated someone snooping around and opening the multitude of folders and this whole PORN folder thing is just some elaborate and time-consuming prank that Kei had fallen into. Still, he’d already gone this far, so he might as well find out the contents of what he assumes is the last folder.

He’s betting good money on the contents being an absurd amount of cat videos Kuroo downloaded from YouTube.

The pointer hovers on the icon as Kei double-clicks on it, curious as to what lay at the end of this elaborate prank.

_Click. Click._

“Huh,” Kei breathes out, eyebrows scrunching up in confusion at the supposed contents of the very last subfolder. _Okay_ , so _not_ cat videos. Pictures of cats, then? God knows Kuroo adored the furry little monsters. Kei bites his lower lip and takes another furtive glance at the bathroom door before selecting a random .jpeg file and pressing ‘enter’.

And finds himself staring at a picture of himself with his glasses perched precariously on his nose, naked as the day he was born, on his knees, with his lips wrapped around Kuroo’s cock.

_Ohmygod._

_Oh my god._

“ _Oh my god_.” He lets out a choked sound as he gapes at the picture, his hands trembling from where they rested on the laptop. He knows that Kuroo occasionally took pictures of him whenever they had sex— _he knows it_ —he’s given his boyfriend permission to take them, for god’s sake (because Kuroo is respectful to a fault even when he’s taking dirty pictures of Kei, and Kei loves him for it).

Still, knowing that there are dirty pictures of him and actually seeing said pictures are two very different things.

Letting out a ragged breath, Kei shifts slightly on his perch on the bed, Kuroo’s laptop balanced precariously on his knees. There’s a torrid blush on his cheeks, a wild thumping in his chest, and a growing tightness in his stomach when his index finger taps on the right arrow key, replacing the photo— this time with a shot of him in the same position but with his face and _his glasses_ covered in thick stripes of Kuroo’s come.

 _God_.

And it’s impossible to just stop there, not when Kuroo has an entire folder dedicated to just pictures.

Pictures of _him_.

Kuroo’s there too, of course, but always in the periphery. Always just his hand or, Kei licks his suddenly dry lips, his cock. It’s surreal, really, seeing himself so wanton and desperate, and also a thousand different shades of embarrassing and Kei doesn’t know why Kuroo would even take pictures of him _in flagrante delicto_.

Kei’s breath hitches in his throat when he reaches what seems to be the filthiest set of pictures yet.

They’re recent ones, probably taken with Kuroo’s new camera and not with his phone, judging from the quality. The set features him wearing nothing but a blindfold, mouth caught in a moan, as he bounces up and down on Kuroo’s straining erection. There are about thirty pictures in the set, the angles getting worse and worse until Kei’s staring at a horrifyingly high-definition photograph of his hole stretched wide around Kuroo, the rim swollen and slick from a combination of lube and precome.

Later, he’ll blame the pictures for making him too engrossed, too embarrassed, too hot, and entirely too turned on that he doesn’t notice that the shower has stopped running and that Kuroo has been watching him, smile smug and eyes dark. Doesn't notice until Kuroo's behind him, pulling him against a bare chest and whispering teasingly against his ear.

"Naughty, naughty." 

The moan he lets out is a throaty embarrassment; straining out of his dry throat and leaving his lips trembling. Behind him, Kuroo chuckles, rich and dark and all kinds of filthy and Kei feels his erection twitch in his thin shorts. “You’re such a pervert,” he grumbles without any real bite, leaning back against Kuroo and letting the other man take the laptop away from his knees.

“Oh?” Kuroo hums, placing the laptop on the bedside table. He noses at the back of Kei’s ear, delighting in the shiver it earns him. “I have it on very good authority that you like it,” he says, squeezing at the blonde’s cock through his shorts and peppering a plethora of open-mouthed kisses on his neck.

Kuroo’s hand slips through the waistband of his shorts, wrapping around his length and Kei keens as a thumb swipes at the head. Just a hand on his dick and the blond already feels like a mess. A moan bubbles out of his lips as Kuroo’s other hand makes a fiery trail up his chest, rubbing and pinching at sensitive nipples.

“Tetsu—“ Kei’s whine ends in a hiccup as the hand on his cock starts moving; a slow, languid phase that’s a stark contrast to the furious beating of his heart.

“Did you get turned on looking at yourself, Kei?” Kuroo asks, a bit needlessly, when he has the proof in his hands. Kei musters a glare that soon disappears when Nekoma’s former captain scrapes his teeth against the junction between neck and shoulder, an erogenous spot that Kuroo never fails to take advantage of every single time because it always, without fail, reduces Kei into a puddle of incoherent goo. “Because I do. God, you’re so hot, baby.”

Craning his head, Kei pulls Kuroo into a hungry kiss, a hand burying itself in messy black hair. Kuroo makes a pleased sound against his lips before proceeding to plunder Kei’s mouth; his lips and tongue relentless. And there really is no other word for it; making out with Kuroo has always been nothing short of a religious experience and they’ve spent countless hours just kissing in the past.

He lets out a disappointed whine when Kuroo’s hand leaves his cock to divest his clothes and rearrange them, so that Kei was straddling him, long legs splayed around Kuroo’s hips. But his disappointment doesn’t last long, not when Kuroo’s hands are on his ass, spreading his cheeks and exposing his twitching hole to the cool air.

Grinding down against Kuroo’s still-covered cock, Kei whimpers, “Tetsu, Tetsu—please.”

“Fuck, yeah, baby. Hold on,” Kuroo says as he reaches for the bottle of lube and condom packets on the bedside table.

And then he’s coating his fingers with lube, a firm hand on Kei’s hips as the other trails down, down to that puckered, pink entrance. A lone finger slips in, careful as always and Kuroo’s expecting some sort of resistance—it’s been a while since they’ve done this after all, their schedules only allowing for quick handjobs and blowjobs inside bathroom stalls and broom closets—but meets none, his finger sinking inside Kei smoothly, almost as if—

“I already did. Earlier. At the bath,” is Kei’s bitten off response when Kuroo gives him a confused look.

“Oh my god.” Kuroo breathes out, even more turned on at that mental image. He easily slips a second finger inside Kei, and he can’t wait to feel that tight heat clenching deliciously around him. “That is _so_ hot.”

“Tetsurou.”

“Okay, okay, yeah.” Kuroo pushes Kei down on the bed, eyes drinking him in hungrily. Splayed across the sheets, flushed and panting, Kei looks positively sinful and oh, what Kuroo would give to have this image saved for a rainy day—

_Oh._

Now there’s a thought.

Shifting on his knees, Kuroo wipes his hand on the bedspread before leaning over the bed, reaching for the camera safely ensconced inside his bag and tugging it out. He quickly flips the switch on, grinning when the screen flickers on and dear lord, even in the small screen, Kei looks absolutely delightful.

“Tetsu, what are you—“ Kei trails off, golden eyes widening when he catches sight of the camera in Kuroo’s hands.

Kuroo holds up the camera, the beginnings of a predatory smile spreading on his face. “May I?” He asks, one hand trailing up, up, up Kei’s leg to settle on a spot on the soft, sensitive inside of the blond’s knee.

Pale eyelashes flutter as Kei lets out a soft, “ _fuck,_ ” cock twitching.

“Oh?” Kuroo hums, palming roughly at Kei’s cock and earning himself a choked out moan for his efforts. “D’you like that, baby?” He asks, dark eyes sliding down to where Kei’s slick and loose, just waiting to be filled. “Me taking pictures while I fuck you?” He adds, voice taking on a roughened edge as a thumb follows the trail his eyes have been taking, pressing into the puckered pink hole while the hand wrapped tightly on the camera presses almost instinctively on the shutter.

_Flash._

_Oh shit_ , Kuroo halts, not even daring to breathe because Kei hasn’t said yes yet but he’s already taken a picture and _consent is supposed to be their thing_ —

“ _Tetsu_ ,” comes Kei’s harsh whine drawing him out from panicking his head off, and _holyshit_ , Kuroo wants to take another picture right then and there because Kei’s pupils are all blown out, only a thin ring of gold remaining in the periphery.

“Yeah, baby?” 

Shifting to his elbows, Kei musters the fiercest glare he can before growling. “In me. Now.”

And just who was he, Kuroo Tetsurou, dutiful boyfriend and amateur photographer, to say no to that?

Kuroo lets out a small curse, letting the camera drop on the bed as he tears open the condom’s wrapper and hastily slips it on, slathering his aching cock with a bit too much lube. He’s in the midst of guiding his erection into Kei’s perfect, tight heat when his gaze falls on the forgotten camera.

“Just to be clear, you’re okay with me taking pictures, right?” He asks even as he sinks into Kei, shaking at the effort of staying still and not just pounding into that magnificent ass. Because fuck, okay, he needs to know if it’s alright.

Kei groans in a mixture of pleasure and annoyance when Kuroo’s finally seated deep within him. “Yes,” he gasps, “ _now shut up and fuck me_.”

 

 

-

 

“Tetsu?”

“Hm?”

“Please tell me you have an actual porn collection. With actual porn in it. And not just dirty pictures of me.”

“Well. I’d rather not lie to you.”

“ _Oh my god!_ ”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> /rolls into a ditch and dies/


End file.
